Drunken Brocon
by DemonKittyAngel
Summary: It isn't until the first time Ace gets drunk that they learn he has a brother. Doting on him has become a favorite pass time and they can see him thriving under the attention. Such a cute little brother. Which is why it comes as such a shock that he's a big brother. "Did I tell you about the time he got swallowed by the alligator, again?" Drunk!Ace Brocon!Ace Family!Whitebeards


_I own nothing but the randomness and the fluff._

* * *

It isn't until the first time Ace gets drunk that they learn he has a brother.

He's been a sworn Whitebeard for six months now and the crew loves his playful challenges, fierce protectiveness, and odd politeness in the face of crime. His narcolepsy is hilarious (as long as he doesn't fall asleep somewhere too dangerous) and the way he's opened up to the crew is heartwarming.

They can tell he's been shut off, angry at the world. They've adopted more than enough members like that to know without a second glance. But, one successful adoption later, they have a new little brother who fits like he was born there. Doting on him has become a favorite pass time and they can see him thriving under the attention. Such a cute little brother.

Which is why it comes as such a shock that he's a _big_ brother.

"Luffy *hic* he just, he's such an idiot. Did I tell you about the time he got swallowed by the alligator, again? He was twelve! Wahahaha!" His smile is nearly splitting his face and even though they've gotten true, loving smiles out of him, it's like the sun has come out and they're seeing what makes him thrive. "And then, and then- like a week later, he dragged an alligator home by its tail *snickers* just to prove he wasn't a weakling! Ahahaha!"

"Really?" Marco asks, trying to keep up the conversation. Ace doesn't talk about himself. Not his past, any family he may have had; hell, they don't even know what ocean he's from. "So what's he up to now?"

"I dunno… prob getting eaten again. Shihihi. That's how he laughs, all the time. 'Shihihi', like he's heard a good secret." His stare is distant, like he's locked in a good memory. "Not that he can keep a secret. He's the worst liar you've ever seen!" He swings his arm wildly and spills some of his rum. Blenheim is there with a refill, none of them willing to let the moment pass. "He purses his lips and tries to whistle – and he sucks! – and he can't look straight and just stutters his way through an 'I don't know.' Ahaha! It is the most obvious shit in the world and I love it!"

"So where is this little bro?" Thatch pops in, placing an order of fries in front of their group. If he's been taken in by the commanders, no one has said anything about it and if they're talking about filling the second division post, well, they'll cross that bridge when they come to it.

"Oh, he's back home in the East Blue. Those damn mountain bandits better be looking after him. Luffy can't avoid trouble for a day." He sips his rum and smiles fondly at the cup.

"Mountain bandits?" Izo asks. They all know Ace loves being a pirate and has always wanted to be a pirate. 'Mountain bandits' don't quit figure into the possible history they're drawn up for their littlest brother.

"Mmm. Dadan, the ugly old hag. Shitty Gramps left me with her. Pfft. Like she knew anything about raising a child. You know what she said when Luffy got there? She was all," Ace draws himself up in and overdone fashion, chest out, arms akimbo, and pretends to look down at a little kid. " 'From today on, you're going to earn your keep around here! You're going to cook, clean, collect fire wood, steal, cheat, and even murder! And if you tell your grandfather any of this we'll kill you!' And you know what Luffy says? He just stands there, with his finger up his nose, and says 'Ok.' Ahahaha! 'Ok', like he wasn't just told he was supposed to kill people!"

Ace is near doubled over from retelling what is obviously a classic moment from his childhood that leaves his ship brothers confused, but amused. Clearly, things had turned out ok and they couldn't see Ace as a murderer so that must have been something they said to scare the boy, rather than follow through with. However, "When Luffy got there? He wasn't always with you?" Thatch prompted.

Ace nods and takes another sip before continuing. "Yeah. I got dropped off as a baby but Shitty Gramps, he left Luffy alone in the village till he was 7. Then he got all pissed off because Luffy kept talking about how Shanks was the coolest shit ever and he was gonna be the pirate king and Gramps lost his shit. He just dragged Lu up the mountain with the clothes on his back, dropped him off, and left." He shakes his head and they can't tell if it's in fond exasperation or disapproval.

Kingdew steps in, noting the lull in the conversation. "If your grandfather just dropped you off, does that mean you didn't see him often?"

Ace releases a long raspberry. " *pffffttt* The less the old man was around, the better. That crazy old man kept trying to kill us! When I was 4, he just dropped me off a cliff! Said it was training to be a marine! And his Fists of Love always hurt like a bitch. I swear they were haki infused, crazy old bastard. Aa~aah I hope Luffy's ok. I'm sure Shitty Gramps will visit at least once before Luffy sets off. He's strong. I know you can make it Lu!" Ace raises his mug in some kind of oath of solidarity and they wonder, truly, what sort of 'crazy old man' his grandfather is.

"Hey, you said your brother idolizes Shanks? How'd that happen?" Haruta: head of gathering information and more than slightly drunk at the moment.

" *hic* Yeah, when Lu was like… 6, Shanks spent a year in his village. Lu almost died." He becomes solemn before swiftly regaining his good cheer. "Shanks lost his arm saving Luffy's life and left Luffy with his hat. They promised that Luffy would give it back to him when he became a great pirate so of course, Lu's gonna be the Pirate King! Ahahaha!"

Speed Jiru let out a low whistle, keeping up the good mood on what could otherwise be a killer. Ace certainly didn't seem to mind. He thought it was great to talk about his little brother in any regard. They'd all wondered of course, 'How did Shanks lose his arm and his hat?' but no one had seen this coming. Ace was special, they all knew that, and his brother must be too if a Yonko was willing to give up an arm for a kid. "Who do you think Luffy likes better, you or Shanks?"

"Hah?" Ace looks completely offended, staring at Jiru as if he's an utter moron. "Of course he likes me better! My precious baby brother is the best thing in the world! When he first got there, he followed me around for months even though I didn't want to be friends! He'd be all, 'Ace! Wait for me!' and cry when he couldn't catch me." He stuffs his face with a fist full of fries while simultaneously finishing his drink. He leans in towards them conspiratorially. "Hey, don't tell him, but his crying face is so cute! I used to yell at him to stop it all the time because it was just too much to take! He thinks it's because I hate cry babies but- but- For Lu, it suited him perfectly! After all, he was a little brother who needed a big brother to protect him."

He puffs up proudly and each and every one of them know the feeling. Having your sibling(s) looking up at you like you're the coolest thing on the face of the planet, helping them with their problems and knowing their smile is just for you – yes, they know the feeling. Although maybe not the whole 'he's so cute when he cries' deal. Ace is a little strange. And a brocon.

"How many times did he get eaten by alligators?" Blamenco draws the conversation back around to childhood anctics.

"Oh wow, that's a lot." Ace screws up his face trying to count while the commanders exchange smiles around him. It may have taken obscene amounts of alcohol to wear down his tolerance, but it was totally worth it. "It was- uh… something like 18?" He has six fingers up and is still trying to count.

They laugh at him, heartily and inclusively, loving that he's part of their family now. Yes, they love their littlest brother and finding out he's a big brother is just another step in the right direction.

~Omake~

Ace, nursing a headache that almost competes with a Fist of Love, just wants everyone to shut up. He doesn't know why they keep snickering at him, just that he wants to punch them all out until he's left with sweet Lady Silence. Even imagining it releases some of his tension.

Then Thatch brings him a cure with a teasing grin.

Ok, that's it. Ace can't remember last night and whatever embarrassing thing he's done, he can't take it back so they can at least tell him why they're laughing.

"What?" It comes out whinier than he wanted, but harsh enough to get his point across.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about what a total brocon you are." The smile is full on mocking as Ace tries to puzzle out what he's talking about through the pain in his head.

"Brocon… Oh! You mean Luffy!" Ace brightens up through the pain and smiles like he's just been given the best birthday present of all time. "He's the best brother ever! Do you want to hear about him? There was this one time when he was 8 that…"

Thatch sweat drops and wonders if it's too late to run away. It was one thing to engage a drunken brocon who they could make fun of in the morning, it was another to know that the floodgates had been opened and they'd be hearing about Luffy for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 _It's my personal headcanon that Ace just didn't talk much about himself at all for a while, even though he was happy being there. Then he got started on Luffy and it was impossible to stop him. ^^_

 _Favorite if you agree! XD_


End file.
